


you blame me for this?

by mooncalf_of_morgana



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance, Sentient TARDIS, Space Wives, post-s11 (probably), the Doctor is flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncalf_of_morgana/pseuds/mooncalf_of_morgana
Summary: After the Doctor crashes the TARDIS, she and River end up on a deserted wasteland. For the thirteen fanzine prompt 'You blame me for this?'.
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	you blame me for this?

**Author's Note:**

> As a lesbian, I love femslash, and wanted to 'give back' to the community. I also love space wives! River and the Doctor (especially 13) are such a good pairing :)

‘You blame  _ me _ for this?’ River asked with mock incredulity, placing her hands on her hips. The Doctor, caught up in faux-annoyance, pretended not to notice the way the dusty blue sky set off her golden curls perfectly, the way that her hands fit perfectly into the curves of her waist— _ shut up, brain,  _ the Doctor told herself.

‘Yes!’ she said indignantly, but she couldn’t keep an edge of fondness from creeping into her tone.

Yeah, maybe she’d been the one to crash the TARDIS, but that was only because River had been giving her the  _ look _ . The one that made her stomach drop to her knees. She’d had to catch herself lest she forgot herself completely. The knowing glint had entered River’s eyes, then; clearly, she’d known  _ exactly  _ what she was doing. 

That’s when the cloister bells had rung to tell the Doctor that she’d forgotten to keep an eye on the time altimeter. Attention suddenly diverted, the Doctor had turned back to the console so fast her coat whipped around and nearly smacked River in the face, pressing button after button, flicking switches and spinning dials, but to no avail. The TARDIS had crashed down onto the nearest planet with a thud, promptly kicked both travellers out and dematerialised with a series of annoyed rumbles, completely ignoring both women’s protests.

And now they were standing on a deserted wasteland, smack bang in the middle of nowhere on the not-so-Lost Moon of Poosh, with no transport (yet—the Doctor knew the TARDIS would be back when she finished with her temper tantrum).

‘So, what now?’ River asked in the rich, honeyed tones the Doctor liked so much. A slight wind whipped at the golden sand, ruffling River’s golden curls and causing golden strands to fall over the Doctor’s face.

‘Wait for the TARDIS to get back,’ The Doctor suggested with a shrug, brushing her hair out of her eyes. ‘She’ll be back, just having a temper tantrum—’

‘—and she won’t have dropped us off anywhere dangerous, she likes me too much.’ River finished for her, a coquettish smile curving her lipsticked mouth. ‘For now...how about we catch up? It’s been too long.’

The Doctor twisted her fingers together, trying not to betray how much that made her stomach tighten. She tried to smile at her wife, but it stuck in her throat.

River, looking at her intently, seemed to catch something in the Doctor’s face, for she frowned. She had, the Doctor thought, always been better at reading the Doctor than the Doctor had been at reading her. ‘Doctor, what’s wrong?’ she asked, closing the distance between herself and the Doctor with a few steps.

For the Doctor, the closeness was almost unbearable, but irresistibly so. River was here—really, truly here. So close, even, that she could just reach out and—she stopped herself just in time.

She felt her own lips twist into something between a smile and a grimace.

In response, River reached out and cupped the Doctor’s face in one hand, golden-flecked green eyes gazing into her own. ‘Spoilers?’ she asked softly, tracing a finger over the Doctor’s skin. 

The Doctor’s gaze flitted across River’s face; the sweeping line of her jaw, the fullness of her lips, the curve of her neck...she dragged them back to meet her eyes. ‘Yeah,’ she murmured heavily.

‘Well, there’s only one possible course of action now, isn’t there?’ River said in a lighter, more teasing tone, lips curving into a small smile. The wind whipped up around them, stronger now, golden dust whirling up and around the two women.

The Doctor could feel herself frowning. ‘And what’s that?’ she asked, only for River to give her a smile that was enough to melt the Doctor’s resolve completely.

This time, the Doctor was the one to lean forwards, closing the gap between them. She pressed her lips to River’s, tasted the sweetness that River reserved only for her, and smiled against her mouth.

_ Honey, I love you,  _ she thought, reaching out telepathically and meeting River in the middle.

_ And I you, always _ , River responded, deepening the kiss until she heard the Doctor gasp. The Doctor felt her smirk through the mental link.  _ Love the new body, by the way.  _ A hot flush spread across the Doctor’s cheeks, and she found herself quite unable to reply. She wrapped her arms around River, pulling her closer, as if she didn’t want there to be even a milimetre of space between them.

And there they remained, wrapped in each other, for a long, long time. With River, the Doctor found that she was able to forget her darker thoughts, if only for a while. 

She was here, right now, and that was what mattered.


End file.
